


At Arms (Bucky x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Child, F/M, Married Couple, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping your kid occupied is hard enough with both arms!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Arms (Bucky x Reader)

At Arms (Bucky x Reader)

 

Feet paced quickly around the living room as a distressed (y/n) and an even more distressed Bucky were bickering with one another as your one year old son, (s/n), sat in his play area, messing around with his little Bucky Bear. You would be gone the entire day, presenting an idea to Shield's higher ups and financers in machinery and designs to help injured and disabled agents continue to work in the field, the inspiration coming from your husband, Bucky Barnes. No matter how noble or flattering your cause was, Bucky didn't want you to leave, not because he didn't want you to do the work, hell he encouraged it, it was just the fact that he would be left alone with his son for the first time and he was completely worried. Would he hurt him on accident? On purpose? What if hated him? (s/n) never really saw Bucky, since he was out on missions most of the time, but now was his chance to do some bonding with him which he feared the most.

"I'm sorry, hun, but I have to go to this meeting," You mumbled, grabbing the last of your papers as you shoved them in your briefcase, "This could mean a make it or break it in Shield technology, for us."

"I know you do but (s/n)..." Bucky muttered as he glanced over to his son, the slate blue eyes he gave him staring back like a ghost from the past, "Can't we call a babysitter or something?"

"It's too late for that and besides, you'll be great with him, I promise," you cupped his cheek, giving him a small kiss for reassurance before the clock on the wall chimed, causing your panic to go into full swing, "Gotta go but I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."

"Love you too, doll," Bucky retorted before you bolted out the door, leaving the ex-Hydra agent alone with a small, delicate child. He gave a small sigh before he turned around and sat across from his son, the pair looking at each other through the mesh as (s/n) smiled at his dad, making grabby hands as he wanted to play with him.

"I don't think you want that, kid," Bucky shook his head as a somewhat simple idea popped into his head, hoping it would distract his kid long enough, "Maybe I could show you a trick instead?"

(s/n) nodded as Bucky set his plan into motion, grabbing his left arm and giving a small twist, his artificial limb coming off as he waved it around his son's face, which looked bewildered by the strange action.

"See, pops right off," Bucky chuckled, amused by the child's confused face before tears started to well in his icy blue eyes, "(s-s/n)?"

"It comes back on, see?" He demonstrated as he reconnected the metal with the flesh but that didn't stop his son from bursting into tears, crying loudly as it echoed throughout the apartment, "Don't cry, just stay calm."

Bucky picked up the weeping bundle in his arms, coddling (s/n) as the screaming got worst and the waterworks continued to flow. 

"I wish your mother didn't leave us," he mused, pecking the child's temple as he sat the pair on the couch, meeting eyes with his son as he bit his lip, "Alright, what can I do to stop your crying?" (s/n) stopped crying as he pointed at his daddy's arm, making the same grabbing motions as before as Bucky leaned back on the couch, letting him cling onto the limb like a koala attached to his mom. 

"(y/n) gonna kill us both if she finds out," Bucky mused as he didn't think it was such a great idea but the pout on his lips melted his heart as Bucky softened up, "But what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?"

 

~Time-skip~

 

"Bucky, I'm ho-" you began as you walked through the door with a smile on your face, the meeting going according to plan as you looked at Bucky sitting down in front of the playpen, (s/n) cuddled up with a detached metal arm, "James Buchannan Barnes." 

"Shh, (s/n) sleeping." Bucky put a finger to his lips as he glanced over at you, a content smile on his face on his turned back to his sleeping son.

"I can see that," you whispered as you glared him down, leaning down next to him as you also looked at (s/n), "You know you're a dead man now, right?"

"Yes but you won't go through with it," he retorted, crossing his arms if he had both, the other of the match being nuzzled up to by Mini Bucky, or as most of the Avengers called the tot.

"I won't," you sighed but gave a weak smile, running a hand through your messy (h/c) locks before you helped your husband get you, giving one last glance over your shoulder before you retreated back to your bedroom, "But I can deny you certain 'privileges'."

"Damn it," Bucky gritted through his teeth before he leaned down, waking up (s/n) as he looked up at his father, keeping a death grip on the detached limb, "Come on, sport, daddy needs his arm back."

"Let go, (s/n)," Bucky asked again but his son still refused, shaking his head at his dad as the stubbornness he gained from him was shining through. This would be a battle of wit as Bucky sat back down, ready to win his arm and his special 'entitlement' back.


End file.
